Seduced By The Dark
by EndlessRedFire
Summary: Isabella Swan is a woman driven to find her place in the world of business. Lost inside of herself and her past regrets in love. She wants to know what love is & know what it has to offer her. Love, Lust, and Passion. She wants it all to consume her in it's heat but will she find more of one than the other. Nothing comes easy...she will have to work for it...hard. If she wants HIM.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: What Is Love?

What did I really expect this trip to Japan was going to accomplish? Who was I kidding? I wanted to run right back to the

life I once had with Jacob but he no longer wants to run back to me. It's my fault really I just didn't make time for us

and now he's gone…he's hers. Jessica…that name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. She wanted him and made sure she

was there when I wasn't. The day his mother died I was in China and leaving wasn't an option. I could have dropped it

all if he meant more, but I didn't. I stare out of my hotel window in the hopes that my reflection would scream back at

me as to; how stupid I was to let him walk away. I would have never made him a good wife; my heart is driven by fire

by acceptance in the world of enterprise. He is driven by love and devotion…something I must admit I never truly had

for him or at least not the way he deserved…but I do miss him. Jacob has called me and I know what he wants from me

but his wedding is in a few months and I won't mess that up for him. Jessica may be a lot of things but she truly loves

him and I believe he loves her. I wrote a letter explaining my feelings and I hope that's enough to make him move on.

Sex is what drove us for more but it's also what drove us apart. He was a passionate lover but there was still something

missing; something in me that longs for so much more. Fire, heat, molten lava, and the kind of passion that makes you

ache inside for the next powerful orgasm to bring you to your knees. Do I even know what love is? That thought sickens

me sometimes…can I really find what I'm looking for? Can I find danger, lust, love, and passion in one man, is that even

possible?

There is a knock on my door and I know my breakfast has arrived and I am famished; I have been working on this

proposal all night. I have a huge meeting before heading back to the Chicago tomorrow. I miss my friend Alice and I'm

in need of a girl's night out. I can't wait until I leave Japan. It's just not Chicago. This wasn't my idea to come here it

was my boss, James Fairchild. He had to go to Europe for a last minute…meeting or so he says with his partner Victoria.

I know they are so having sex. However, I welcomed the trip to get away from Jacob's calls of I'm sorry and I miss you.

We were friends first and we will always be but for now I need to be as far away from him as possible. I open the door

to a waiting smile, "Thank you and can you make sure my car is waiting for me downstairs in 45 minutes." The

gentleman smiles again, "Whatever you need Ms. Swan. I will see to it personally." He closes the door as I turn to my

food ready to devour every drop.

I head down the corridor towards the elevator hoping it will arrive soon; I'm a little late due to dripping coffee on my

first suit now I'm wearing a navy fitted dress and my black heels with the navy tips. I must say Alice's taste in clothing is

far better than my own. I can't wait until her next fashion show. Hopefully she won't ask me to model… ever again. I am

so clumsy on my feet. The elevator arrives and I hurry on to it, I'm so glad I'm alone….or at least I thought I was. I

watch in frustration as a man walks backward onto the elevator pulling a bag with him. "I'm sorry Ms. But I'm running a

little late…" He turns to me and I'm instantly stunned. He is drop dead gorgeous. His smoky eyes are so dangerous and

hold such tantalizing secrets that my body trembles at the mere presence of his closeness. The smell of him fills every

fiber of my being and I long to reach for him. I close my mouth because I know I'm ogling him on the edge of sexual

harassment. "It's alright I'm…I'm late for a meeting of my own. Some jerk decided to have a meeting this early to

discuss something that I seriously could care less about. I'm filling in for my boss then I'm on the first thing smoking

back to Chicago." I blush as I find myself rambling in front of a man I don't even know. He smiles and runs his hand

through his sexy bronze locks and I can only imagine doing the same. Get a grip Bella goodness. "Well I hope that he

has something of interest to say. I would hate to see the time of someone so beautiful being wasted on meaningless

rambling." The doors close behind us and I'm locked inside with his bold words running through my blood pumping hot

and needy. The smell of his cologne is so intoxicating. I really need to get a hold of myself. This isn't my way. "Thank

you for such kind words. My name is Bella." I extend my hand out to him and he takes it slowly bring it to his warm soft

lips, kissing it lightly. "The pleasure is mine; Chicago you say?" I nod not wanting to disrupt his breath against my skin.

He makes a groan sound that vibrates to the core of me. "I wish you safe returns home and good luck with your meeting

Ms…" I watch his tongue run over his bottom lip quickly. "Bella Swan…my I ask your name?" He only smiles, "Isabella, I

will not forget my lady." The doors opens and he exits the elevator leaving me a melting mess of nerves and longing. I

watch as he walks confident in his ever step through the foyer into a waiting limo. The door opens and inside a leggy

blonde waits for him. Sudden disappointment and I must say I'm a little pissed. He clearly flirted with me and I told him

my name but he did not give me his. "Jerk" I see the driver holding my door as I exit the hotel. I slide into the seat and

try to focus on the day ahead but I can only see eyes of steel burning me in his wake. "What in the Hell was that."

I have a small drink to calm my nerves before the meeting. I arrive on time surprisingly and I'm greeted by the

receptionist. "Ms. Swan you can go in. Everything is on the table and if you have the need for breakfast or beverage we

have everything inside." She opens the doors to the conference room and inside everyone has out their briefcases trying

to prepare but I've already done my homework and I'm ready for anything that this guy can throw at me about the

environmental effect of our expansion and construction will have on the surrounding areas. I smile and walk into the

room confident in my proposal. "Hello Ms. Swan I'm surprised to find you here." I'm greeted by Michael Newton, hotshot

playboy CEO of Newton Holdings Firm. What is he up to and why is he here? "I'm handling things for James he's in

Europe right now wrapping things up." He smirks slightly and leans in to whisper in my ear, "You mean he's off bedding

Victoria on the company's dollar." I can only smile because he is so right but so wrong for saying it. "Now Mike you

should know how that works. By the way is Jessica here with you." He coughs and walks back to his seat. "Tushay….Ms.

Swan…tushay. We must have dinner this evening before you return to Chicago. Tell Alice she is still the hottest girl on

the planet." I shake my head as others around the room stare at us.

We've been waiting and the time has ticked away when the door finally opens and I look up only to find my world

crashing at my feet in so many ways. "Good morning, my name is Edward Cullen." His eyes lock onto my own and I

know he said it just for me. Oh my Gosh, James is going to kill me. I called him a jerk on the elevator. I said I could

care less about what he has to say. This can't be how my life ends? My heart wants to stop its begging me. I can't give

into my own stupidity I must salvage this somehow. "Nice to see you again Ms. Swan …I hope that I don't bore you too

much." His face doesn't display a thing...what is he thinking? "Let's get right to business. Which of you want to start first?

Ms. Swan I would love to hear what you have to say." He slips into his chair seething sexuality and peaks his fingers to his lips with a small

smirk. He is a jerk. I will show him. Bring it Mr. Cullen. "As you wish, shall we begin?"

I hope everyone enjoys this new story that I started just today. Please review or Follow you won't be disappointed.

Endlessredfire


	2. Chapter 2 Game On

Chapter 2: Game On

I walk slowly to the front of the room; my eyes never leaving his as he drinks me in. His eyes are grey steel displaying nothing and I'm helpless against them. Is he angry? Or does he feel the pull between us; the way I do? I tear my eyes from his to find my resolve to do this. I need to keep my cool I have to land this deal. "As most of you know, I'm Isabella Swan executive assistant to James Mayfield CEO of J & V Corp. I'll fall right into the reasons we are all here today. To discuss a much needed expansion into the Eastern markets. Our main focus is the undeveloped regions around Japan as well as China. This will provide jobs and growth in areas never touched by urban development." As I begin to explain what this means for the investors and landowner ;I can feel the storm coming that is Edward Cullen. He leans forward in his seat coiled like a viper. I turn to him ready for anything and he does disappoint of course. His finger taps his lips in a way that call to the core of me...but i know this something that i'' not going to like. I have to take a deep breathe to steady myself. "Ms. Swan the idea of an expansion is not a bad idea in some places and I'll be happy to show you where they are… but I'm pretty sure you know them. On the other hand the areas you're proposing this expansion… is off limits. It is protected under certain laws that I will use if need be to stop your company. I'm sure Mr. Newton can fill you in on that if you wish. You will have your chance to speak again on this matter or make the needed adjustments to your proposal. However, I don't think I will change my mind." He leans back with a self-satisfied smile. "As you know, my clients will not bend on the environmental or agricultural effects this will have. If your company can see a way around that then I may consider your proposal with a few changes of course." I stare at him in indifference before turning to Mike. "So Mr. Newton, this is the purpose of your presence here. There is a lot of money to be made for everyone. The effects on these regions would be auspicious as well as very beneficial for advancement and commerce in these areas. I don't see the hesitation here." Mike leans in with the bite he was waiting to deliver to my neck. "Then we shall explain it to you Ms. Swan."

We spend the next two hours accomplishing nothing. I thought that I was prepared for him but he cuts me at every corner. He is calm, relaxed and in his very element. Edward is a triple threat gorgeous, smart, and well prepared. The very essence of the man is electric. "Ms. Swan everything isn't about the monetary gain. Sometimes you have to look at the long term effects this will have and decide what's best for everyone. Tell James not to take this personal but for the moment I'm not biting. You have a great evening ladies and gentlemen. Ms. Swan it was a pleasure." His stands to leave but something in his eyes let me know this is far from over. This is something he is very passionate about and he is prepared to fight. I sit completely floored and royally screwed. Everyone exits the room except for Mike. "Bella don't get down this was a long shot but you handled yourself well. We will have one more meeting in New York in two months. You will have your chance to try again or change his mind before then. Come armed and ready. Tell James next time he needs to be here. I'm sorry Bella but it is just business." I stare into his sky blue eyes and know he is sincere. "How can I change the mind of someone so damn stubborn? He made some great points but it's as if he never heard a word of what I said. What can I do, he hates me or at least thinks I'm some kind of tree burner." I fall back into my chair and close my eyes. I'm suddenly very tired. "Bella, he doesn't know you but he does know the company that you work for. He's not fond of James or his antics in the business world. James wants something more and I don't think you know exactly what it is." Mike touches my shoulder gently, "I have to go but think about what I've said. Find a way to change his mind about you. There is a lot of red tape here but there is a way around it if he wants to give it to you. I'll see you later; remember dinner tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer. Meet me down stairs in the lobby of your hotel at 8. I nod and decide not to object. I need a drink or two after this. I need to clear my head before calling James and letting him know it's a no go… for now. I'm not giving up on this. He won round one of this but it's not over by a long shot.

I return to my hotel room thoroughly whipped and fall into a fitful sleep.{ I feel myself floating until the ground falls from beneath me. I land on a bed of satin; naked and liquified with need. Suddenly I hear a whisper ethereal from the darkness as if it's touching every part of my skin. It makes me long for more…Isabellllla.} There is a loud knock on my door and I'm snatched out of my moment of bliss. "Who is it?" I hear a muffled voice; it's not room service. It can't be 8 already. I open the door to find a rather large bouquet of red hydrangea before me. "These are for you Ms. Swan. I was instructed to give you these and let you know a car will arrive at 8 to pick you up for dinner. "Who are they from?" I take them and he hands me the card. "I'm not sure, have a nice evening Ms. Swan." He leaves and closes the door behind him. Evening… is it really that late. I walk over to find the sun setting; in a beautiful orange display that takes my breath away. Japan is a beautiful place but I'm home sick already. I sit the beautiful flowers down and read the card. "There is so much beauty in simple things. Be ready at 8 and I will show you." I shake my head at the thought. Mike will never stop being Mike; playboy to the stars. I need a night out and I need to forget about Edward Cullen. He is such a stubborn, egotistical, gorgeous, mouth- watering….Ok Bella get a grip. My phone rings and I answer it without looking. "Bella Swan". There is silence and I decide to end the call, "No don't go Bella. Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Oh no Jacob. "Hi Jake, I've been very busy over here. How's everything going?" I try for casual. "How is everything going? Are you seriously going to ask me that? I mean you leave the damn country without as much as a word. How do you think it is going? What happened between us was painful and I can't move on until I know how you feel. I need to know that we are ok." I take a deep breath and look at the time. Its 6 and I would love a massage before dinner. I need to make sure he knows we are alright but fast. "Jake we are going to be alright like always. You were my first...love and one of my best friends. I will never be able to change that. I want you to be happy with someone that will love you the way you deserve to be loved. I don't agree with your choice of a bride but she does love you. Just be happy, Jake." He takes a deep breath. "You know this is not how I saw things ending for us. I will always…Bella when are you coming back? I need to see you." I close my eyes and go for honesty. "I will be back late tomorrow. I have a very early flight out of Japan. I will call you and we can meet up for drinks. I miss you to, Jake." We say our goodbyes and hang up. That was easier than I thought. I know the conversation isn't over.

I call down to the concierge for a massage and I'm disappointed. It was exactly what I needed. I take a hot bath and take care of a few minor girl things. Mike is handsome but he has to know that this will never go pass dinner. Alice has a history with him as brief as it may have been, we do not cross those lines. I have one dress that I was saving for such an occasion but I would have preferred it have been with someone different but he was kind enough to ask. I need to get out; I decided not to call James. I will wait for his call. Something Mike said makes me feel like there is more to this. I have my own questions. I'm not looking forward to the conversation. Hopefully Victoria is a great diversion. I slip into my sapphire cocktail dress. I put on my sapphire earring and black stilettos. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea but tonight I feel sexy and I'm going to flaunt it. I touch my neck and remember the touch of his hands on my own. I need to shake this man or I'm in trouble.

I'm in the lobby at 7:50 and I find myself looking around in the hope of what exactly; I don't know. Oh Bella who the hell are you kidding? You're looking for him. I have to stop doing this to myself he's probably married or taken. I kick myself for not noticing before. The limo arrives at exactly 8. "Good evening Ms. Swan it will only take about a half hour to arrive at your destination, help yourself to a glass of wine." The driver raises the glass before I have a chance to ask where I'm going. Not that I would know anyway. I decide that a clear head is needed tonight and decline the wine. My phone rings it's a number that I do not recognize. It may be James I need to take it. "Ms. Swan" I hear a chuckle in response…oh no…not now. I swallow hard unable to speak. How does he do this to me? "Mr. Cullen" is all I manage. "So formal, I thought we were pass all of that, Isabella." The velvet of his voice wraps around me in sweet rapture. "Call me Edward. You were a force of nature today. You gave me a lot to think about. I hope that I didn't bore you…too much." He loves this and so do I, "You didn't bore me as much as I thought you would have. The jerk part is still to be determined." He laughs and the sound twist things inside of me in ways I will only admit to myself. "Isabella, have dinner with me…tonight?" I want to accept instantly but I don't want to come across as wanting. I also think of the trouble Mike went through and the flowers; I just can't and it kills me to say no…oh the possibilities.

"I'm sorry I'm having dinner with Mike; maybe a rain-check?" He's silent, did I loss the call. "I want to see you tonight Isabella. I need to discuss something with you." His words flow over me like water caressing my heated skin . "Do you always get what you want, Mr. Cullen?" I wait in anticipation for his response."Yes, when it's what I want and desire to have, Isabella. Why do you insist on calling me Mr. Cullen? I want you to call me Edward…at least when we are alone. I would very much like to be alone with you. Like I said I want to discuss something with you; a proposition of sorts." Now it's my turn to laugh...proposition. "You run hot and cold don't you...Edward? I'm not a play thing Mr. Cullen. We just met and I…" He says something in another language that I do not understand. "Isabella, I work hard in everything that I do and when I play I do it just as hard. You are a beautiful woman and I want to see you…tonight. I never intended my words to make you feel less than" I don't know how I feel about the words but the way he said them; I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I will not let him possess me this way. "You can't always have what you want when you want it. So I will have to decline your request tonight." As I say the words they don't hold true and I know it. I want to be in his presence more than he wants me there. "We shall see Ms. Swan. I hope you enjoy your dinner. By the way I always run hot." The call ends and I'm left wanting…more… of him. I feel so stupid, what was I thinking. I really need to learn how to shut up. My phone vibrates and my heart drums in my chest. It's a text from Alice.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I miss you."

I smile and momentarily I can think straight.

"You to Alice, btw Mike told me to tell you that you are the hottest woman on the planet."

She replies instantly.

"Tell him to dive off the highest cliff he can find. Why is he there anyway?"

I shake my head,

"It's too much to explain I will fill you in when I return… laters."

I put my phone away as I arrive outside of Kozue. I am stunned as well as impressed that Mike would take me to such a place. What is he up to? I'm escorted inside and directed to the elevators. The restaurant is on the 40th floor. I know the view will to be spectacular. I step off the elevator and I'm awestruck, soaring ceilings, stylish tables and chairs but all of that pales in comparison to the view. You can see Mt. Fuji's cone silhouetted in the distance. "Welcome to Kozue Ms. Swan. Please follow me I will show you to your seat. I'm seated; I look around and notice that this is a very private romantic setting. Where is Mike, I need me make very clear that this is a dinner between old friends.

I take out my phone to text him. When it hits me like lightening…that scent, it can't be. I close my eyes as I feel his warm breath against my ear, "I told you I get what I want, Isabella. Please remember that." We shall see about that.

Please review, follow mystories if u like me.


End file.
